


I've got you

by xtinyteenyx



Series: Safe space [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Carlos needs comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtinyteenyx/pseuds/xtinyteenyx
Summary: It's TK's turn to comfort Carlos, after his partner is shot while on a call.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: Safe space [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657609
Comments: 17
Kudos: 325





	I've got you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best at thinking up titles... or summaries. If you clicked in, thank you for taking the time to read. :)

It was quiet in the firehouse, their day so far had mostly consisted of small calls, the worst one of the day had been a house fire that had torn down the home, though the team had been able to save the family inside. So, all in all, it hadn’t been much of a busy day. 

TK was counting down the minutes until he was able to leave, which was thankfully only 20 more minutes. He hadn’t been able to spend time with Carlos in days, their schedules had had them on completely different times lately, so the only time they got a glimpse of each other was on the rare chance they were on the same scene together. 

It had been a little over a month since they had officially become boyfriends, and TK couldn’t remember a time when he had been happier. Dr. Tenner had seen such progress and difference in TK, that she had even brought down their sessions to once every other week, rather than twice every week. Though, of course, she had made sure TK knew that if he felt he needed a session before their scheduled one, she would make sure to make him an earlier appointment. 

Owen had been overjoyed with the news, when he was told those few weeks ago, that he had taken TK out to a celebratory dinner. His father had been ecstatic with TK, knowing and seeing the change in his son. Owen had also given him the good news that, the treatments for the cancer were working, and his tumor had shrunk. So, the celebratory dinner for TK had turned into a celebratory dinner for Owen.

The team had even found their own ways to let him know how happy they were for him. Mateo had hugged him out of the blue one day, after the two had a good few minutes of laughing over a joke Mateo had made. After a night out with the team at the bar, TK had driven a drunken Judd home, who had gone on a very long speech about how happy he was that TK was at a place where he could be himself with them. TK had been singing happily to himself one morning, after a night at Carlos’, when Marjan had walked up and pat him on the cheek with a bright smile. And Paul had made a trip to TK’s favorite coffee shop, and when he handed it to him, had let TK know he was proud of him, and going to that fancy coffee place to order TK’s ‘concoction’ was a one-time thing.

So, to say that TK’s had been doing great, felt like an understated. He was finally in a place where he felt happy, and like he could be himself. TK was able to mess around, and talk with the team, openly and freely. Owen hadn’t had to be worried about TK in months, and TK was happy to be causing his father less stress. And things with Carlos had been going amazing. 

TK and Carlos’ had plans to get dinner at Millie’s, before spending time on Carlos’ couch, catching up on a show they had started together. Though, TK had no plans of allowing them to leave Carlos’ house for dinner, before thoroughly reuniting with his boyfriend first. 

“What’s got that smile on your face, TK?” Marjan teased. TK knew the team was aware that he had feelings for Carlos. There was no denying it. They did not, however, know they Carlos was his boyfriend. He was pretty sure he father was well aware, but he hadn’t actually told anyone yet. 

Dr. Tenner knew, and Millie and her husband knew, those were the only people TK had actually told. TK knew that Michelle knew, because Carlos had told her, as she was his best friend, and TK knew a few of the officers in the Austin PD, that Carlos was closest to, knew, and a few of Carlos’ family. But, TK wasn’t ready for his team to know. It was still so new, and TK just wanted time for Carlos and him, to be them.

“Just smiling at knowing I’m about to beat you.” TK replied, he was gathered around the table with Marjan, Mateo and Judd, playing a game of cards. Paul was sitting close by, reading a book, and his father was in his office. 

“Oh no way, brother.” Judd disagreed, “Imma bout to have all your asses.” 

“No,” Mateo frowned, “You won the last three turns, let someone else have a turn.” 

“I’ll let you have a turn, when you gotta good hand, that beats mine.” Judd said, patting Mateo on the shoulder. The others laughed at Mateo’s pout, as he placed down his cards. 

“I’m out.” 

“Oh, come on, you don’t even want to try?” Marjan asked, nudging Mateo. 

“No, beca-”

“Guys.” Paul interrupted, they all looked over and saw Paul looking concerned. Once he saw he had their attention, he nodded his head back towards where the Captains office was. 

They noticed Michelle in there, looking troubled, and talking to Owen. 

“What do you thinks going on?” Mateo asked. 

“I’m pretty sure she was just came back from a call, maybe something happened.” Paul guessed. Then they watched as both Owen and Michelle looked towards the team, looking at TK. 

TK suddenly felt cold. TK knew Carlos was working, and why else would Michelle go to Owen, and then look over at them? Something must have happened to Carlos. This couldn’t happen again. Carlos promised if he ever got hurt again he’d let him know. He told him he’d call him. He promised. Unless, he couldn’t call. Maybe he was hurt worse than just a grazed bullet, and bruised ribs. 

“Hey, TK.” He heard Paul, suddenly crouched in front of him, “Breathe, man. It might not be about him.” The whole team was looking at him with concern. 

“But… they loo-.. he wa-a-”

“Don’t jump ahead of yourself, kid.” Judd joined in, TK looked to Judd, before turning back towards his father’s office, noticing both Owen and Michelle walking towards them. TK stood hurriedly, and quickly made his way over to the two. 

“Is… Is h-he-”

“Oh, TK, Carlos is fine.” Michelle was quick to assure. TK let out a breath of relief, the air once again filling his lungs, and the panic fading. 

“He’s not hurt?” TK asked, needing the extra reassurance. 

“He’s just fine, TK.” Michelle replied, “He wasn’t hurt.” 

TK sighed in relief, thankful that Carlos wasn’t harmed. TK knew that neither of their jobs were safe. TK ran into burning buildings, and Carlos had days of being shot at. TK knew it highly likely for either of them to be hurt on the job. Carlos had already been hurt from their time knowing each other, and TK was in no hurry for that to happen again. 

“We were called out to a bar fight, there had been multiple injuries and a lot of drunk idiots. The officers on scene were trying to break up the group still fighting, but one of the men pulled a gun and started shooting.” Michelle must have noticed the concern returning to his face, because she reassured, “Like I said, Carlos wasn’t hurt. But an officer named Mia was, she’s Ca-” 

“Oh no.” TK interjected, knowing exactly who Mia was. She had been newer to the force, just starting out going on patrols. According to Carlos, she was young, and excited about being able to start going on calls. Carlos’ partner was out on from knee surgery, so Mia had been assigned to work with Carlos, so he could help show her the ropes. TK knew Carlos was fond of her, and had come to see her as a bit of a younger sister. They’d been working together for the last few weeks, and they had become quite close. 

“Is she okay?” TK asked. 

“She’s in the hospital, in critical condition.” Michelle explained, “Me and the team did what we could, but it’s going to be a while before we hear any news. Carlos is at the hospital now, waiting for news, but he’s not taking this too well.” 

“Dad,” TK looked to his father.

“Your shift is over, son.” Owen replied, putting a comforting hand on TK’s shoulder. TK nodded, before turning to Michelle and pulling her in for a quick hug. He could tell that she was surprised by it, by her hesitation to return it.

“Thank you for letting me know, Michelle.” TK said pulling away. 

“Of course, I know he’s going to need you.” Michelle replied, “Go take care of our boy, okay? And please let me know if anything changes? I still have a few hours left of my shift.”

“I will.” TK promised, before rushing to the locker room to grab his things. He didn’t bother getting changed, he was in his AFD t-shirt, so it wasn’t like he was in uniform. As soon as he made it to his car, and got in, he tried calling Carlos as he turned on the car, but it went to voicemail. 

TK took a deep breath, reminding himself that it wasn’t Carlos that was hurt, and that he probably didn’t answer his phone because he didn’t hear it. He tossed the phone to the passenger seat, before making his way to the hospital. 

TK raced in and went straight to the front desk, to find out where he needed to go. He thanked the man at the desk, before rushing off. He turned the corner, and the scene before him broke his heart. 

Carlos was sitting by himself, his face was unreadable and his eyes were tear-filled, and staring blankly at the wall in front of him. His hands were gripping his pant legs and there was blood on them. TK had never seen Carlos look so… vulnerable.

TK slowly made his way over to his boyfriend, and kneeled in front of him. TK put his hands-on Carlos’ knees. TK got no response, and it scared him how out of it, Carlos was. He lifted his hand and softly put his hand to Carlos’ face, “Honey?”

Carlos finally looked at TK, his eyes widening just the slightest bit in surprise, he blinked, a tear falling from his eyes, that TK wiped away.

“Ty?” Carlos’ voice was barely recognizable, “What are you doing here?” 

“Michelle told me what happened. I wanted to come and be with you, make sure you were okay.” TK responded, leaving his hand to cup Carlos’ cheek. 

“I’m fine.” Carlos said, not even attempting to make it sound believable, “Mia’s not.”

“I know.” TK replied softly, his heart breaking for how lost Carlos looked. “Why don’t we go take a walk to the bathroom, okay? We’ll clean you up.” 

“Clean?” Carlos asked, his eyebrow giving the smallest hitch in questioning. 

“Yes, to clean your hands.” TK said softly, Carlos looked down, and his eyes widened in surprise as if he just realized that his hands were still covered in blood. 

“I tried to stop the bleeding, until Michelle could get to her.” It sounded like he was reminding himself, as much as he was explaining it to TK. Like he was reminding himself that he tried to help, that Carlos had made sure to keep her with them until the scene was cleared and the paramedics could help her. 

“You helping stop the bleeding, until Michelle got to her, probably helped a lot.” 

“She’s in surgery, they said it was going to take a while until we got any news.” Carlos’ voice was so monotone, and its scared TK to see him like this. TK and Carlos had known each other for a while now, and TK had seen Carlos in many states. He’d seen him happy, overjoyed, annoyed, angry, passionate, sad, and even in physical pain, but this? This, TK hadn’t been prepared for. 

TK knew this was going to be hard on Carlos, knew how close he had gotten to Mia, and he knew Carlos was going to be upset. He had expected tears, and nerves, and even anger at the man that did it. TK had not expected this, and it was startling to see Carlos this way. 

“Okay, so while we’re waiting for news, let’s go wash you up, okay?” TK asked, brushing another stray tear off Carlos’ face. Carlos looked into his eyes, and nodded. 

TK stood, Carlos following suit, before TK put an arm around his shoulder to help him along to a bathroom. They walked into the closest one, and TK shut and locked the door behind them. He turned to see Carlos standing by the sink, just staring at his hands, they were shaking. 

“I should’ve done more.” Carlos whispered, his breath hitching. 

“Carlos,” TK walked over to Carlos and cupped his face in his hands, “There is nothing more you could’ve done. You didn’t know someone was going to pull a gun and start shooting, did you?” 

Carlos shook his head, a few more tears falling from his eyes, “She was the first one that saw it. She pushed the person the guy was aiming for, out of the way. It’s how she got hit. I got to her as soon as I could.” 

“I know you did.” TK replied softly, wiping more tears from his cheeks.

“She’s so young.” Carlos whispered, looking sadly into TK’s eyes, “She just got engaged.” 

“Carlos.”

“She has a 4-year-old daughter, she’s too young to lose her mother.” Carlos said, his walls completely breaking down. TK pulled him close, and held him as Carlos cried. Carlos had been there for TK since the moment they had met, had went out of his way to make him feel safe and to be there for him when he needed him. And now it was TK’s turn, to be there for Carlos. 

Since TK had met him, Carlos had been a rock. Not just for him, but for Michelle, the people he saved, his fellow officers. In the months TK had known Carlos, this was the first time TK had ever seen Carlos like this. Carlos cared so much for so many people, he was the strong one for so many. And now it was TK’s turn to be strong for Carlos. 

Carlos deserved someone to take care of him, and TK wanted to be the one that Carlos could rely on when he needed someone. TK had taken for granted how much Carlos gave to TK, how much TK relied on Carlos to be there for him, and how Carlos just knew what to say in those moments.

TK felt lost. Lost on what to say, or how to help. So, TK just held him tighter, bringing a hand up to Carlos head, trying to give any comfort he could. 

“There’s still hope, Carlos.” TK whispered, “She’s still in surgery, we don’t know the outcome yet. Don’t give up on her yet. From what you’ve told me about her, she is a strong and amazing woman. There is no way that’s she’s not fighting her hardest to stay.” TK spoke softly, turning his head to press his lips to Carlos’ head. TK felt Carlos nodding into his neck, his cries slowly turning to sniffling as he tried to calm himself.

Carlos’ grip, on the back of TK’s shirt, was still tight, like he didn’t want to let go, so TK didn’t. He held Carlos, in that small bathroom in the hospital, until Carlos was ready. He whispered reassuring words to his boyfriend. Going back and forth between rubbing Carlos’ back, to kissing the side of his head, to petting at the back of his head, trying anything he could to bring comfort to him. 

TK knew nothing he could say would really help the situation fully, there was nothing to say that would make Mia any less hurt. But TK hoped that Carlos hearing his voice, was helping give some sort of comfort, as Carlos’ voice had always done for TK. 

He wasn’t sure how long they stood there but, eventually, TK felt a soft kiss on his neck before Carlos was pulling back, keeping himself close, his hands still holding onto TK’s shirt. 

“Thank you,” Carlos’ voice was rough from crying, “for being here.” 

“You don’t have to thank me for that, baby.” TK replied, cupping Carlos’ face, “I’ve got you, whatever you need.”

Carlos nodded his head the slightest bit, before placing the softest kiss on TK’s mouth, like he just needed a moment to feel TK’s lips on his. TK responded, giving his own soft kiss back, before pulling away, “Now why don’t we clean you up, okay?”

Carlos nodded again. TK wiped the remaining tears off Carlos’ face before attempting to turn around towards the sink, though finding he couldn’t because of the hold Carlos still had on the back of his shirt. TK felt his heart clench, at the obvious need for touch that Carlos was displaying. So, TK brought his hands to touch Carlos’ arms, following them behind himself to take hold of Carlos’ wrists. 

“Let go, honey.” TK said, “I’ve got you.” 

It was hesitant, but finally Carlos let go, and TK brought both their hands to rest between them, before pulling them both to the sink. TK let go of one hand to turn on the water, and he felt Carlos’ hand, that he had let go of, grab onto his wrist, making sure he kept contact. 

TK put his hand under the water, waiting until it was warm, before pulling Carlos’ hands towards him. He pulled them both under the water, before adding a generous amount of soap. TK started slowly and carefully, cleaning the dry blood off. He felt Carlos drop his head to TK’s shoulder. TK glanced up in the mirror, to see Carlos’ eyes closed, just trusting TK to take care of him. 

TK paused long enough to place another comforting kiss to Carlos’ forehead, before returning to his task. He made sure to get every spot on his hands, so Carlos could no longer see, or feel, blood on his skin. Taking his time to make sure there was none under his fingernails, or any specks that may have made its way anywhere else on his arms. 

Once he was sure he was done, he took a moment to wash his own hands, before turning off the water to grab paper towels. He took his time, drying off their hands, before tossing them into the trashcan. TK then grabbed another paper towel, and turned on the warm water again, to wet it, “Carlos.” TK said to get Carlos’ attention. 

Carlos lifted his head from TK’s shoulder to look at him, and TK’s heart hurt at how distraught Carlos looked. His hair was disheveled, just the slightest bit, his eyes were red and bright from crying and he just looked exhausted. TK brought up the wet towel, wiping lightly at Carlos’ face, hoping that getting rid of any excess sweat and grime from the call, and the tear tracks on his cheeks, might help soothe Carlos, even if just a little bit. 

Once he was done, he tossed the paper towel, and cupped Carlos’ face in his hands once again, “Let’s go sit, okay? We’ll go wait for news.”

“You don’t have to stay.” Carlos said, though his face betrayed what he said. Carlos didn’t want TK to leave, and TK had no intention of walking away right now.

“I’m not going anywhere.” TK responded. 

It was surprising the difference in Carols’ posture, after cleaning up and leaving the bathroom. Like, now that he wasn’t in a state of shock, he was back to cop mode. He was tense, but he didn’t look as lost and vulnerable as he did before they left the bathroom. To TK, it was like, now that he was back in control of himself, he didn’t want anyone to know how affected he was. Carlos had been okay showing his vulnerability with TK in that bathroom, but now, around all these strangers, he pulled back his emotions, only showing what he wanted people to see. 

When TK had first entered the hospital, Carlos was still in a slight state of shock. TK knew, on some level, Carlos felt responsible for Mia. She was new, and had been partnered with him to show her the ropes, and she had been hurt, badly hurt. Of course, Carlos hadn’t been prepared for that. Of course, he had been in shock. 

Now though. Now, that he had TK with him, had had his moment in the bathroom. His whole demeanor had changed, taking his vulnerability, and terror at the possibility of losing Mia, and pulling it inside, so no one outside of TK was aware of what he was feeling. 

They were back to sitting in the waiting area, their hands intertwined, and TK resting his head on Carlos’ shoulder, making sure to keep the close, comforting contact. 

“You said Mia’s engaged?” TK asked, after a long silence, rubbing soothing circles on Carlos hand, with his thumb. 

“Yes,” Carlos replied, his voice soft, “to her high school sweetheart, Luke. They just got engaged a month ago.” 

“Does he know?” TK asked, curious as to why he wasn’t there. 

“Yes, he was at a work conference 4 hours away, he’s trying to make his way here.” Carlos responded, and TK nodded his head in understanding. TK could tell by Carlos stiff posture, and the grip he had on TK’s hand, that he didn’t want to talk about it anymore. TK let the conversation fall, but brought his other hand to their intertwined ones, putting a comforting hold on Carlos’ arm. It wasn’t long after that, that TK felt Carlos’ head come to rest on his. 

It took a while for TK to feel some of the tension easing out of Carlos, and his breathing slowing. TK had been in bed with Carlos enough times now, to know that Carlos was dozing off. He was so grateful, he knew Carlos needed it. TK kept the soothing caress, of circles of his thumb on the skin of Carlos’ hand, hoping it helped keep him calm, hoping Carlos stayed dozing until they got good news. Carlos needed good news. 

It had been over an hour, when TK noticed a nurse walking a trembling young man back towards where they were sitting. He was obviously terrified, and distressed, and TK guessed that this was Mia’s fiancé. The nurse spoke to him, and gestured over to where TK and Carlos were sitting. TK made eye contact, and the man thanked her, before slowly making his way over to them. 

“Carlos, honey.” TK said, jiggling the hand he was holding, in an attempt to wake up his boyfriend. Carlos startled, looking around wildly, before making eye contact with the man. Carlos stood up, hurriedly, his hand still holding tight to TK’s. 

“Officer Reyes?” the man asked as he reached them, his voice trembling. 

“Carlos.” He amended, his tone sounded strong, but TK could hear the slightly unsteady edge, “You’re Mia’s fiancé? Luke?”

“I am.” Luke responded, the hint of pride at being called her fiancé, evident in his tone. And then the man was hugging Carlos. TK could see the obvious shock in his stance, before Carlos let go of TK’s hand, to return it, hesitantly.

Luke pulled away, his hands on Carlos shoulders and tears in his eyes, “Thank you. I had been hoping to meet you for a while now. This obviously isn’t how I wanted to do it, but I just… I wanted to say thank you, not just for being here, but for how you’ve treated Mia while being her partner, and how you’ve looked out for her.” 

“Oh… I umm. I di-”

“Mia talks about you all the time.” Luke interrupted, patting Carlos on the shoulder, before finally releasing his hold, to wipe the tears from his face, “And, as you must know by now, she is not one to speak highly of someone if they don’t deserve it.” 

Carlos nodded, a huff of laughter falling from his lips. 

“She told me you were special, and I’ve got to say she had it right.” Luke stated, “The nurse told me that, had it not been for you on the scene, Mia wouldn’t have stood much of a chance. So, thank you, for giving the love of my life a chance to fight.” 

Carlos, opened his mouth to speak, but TK could tell he had no idea what to say, how to respond. TK reached out, taking a hold of Carlos’ hand again and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t quicker.” 

“No, please.” Luke replied, with a shake of his head, “I knew what I was getting into when I fell in love with a woman whose dream was to be a cop. I know the kind of person she is, and I know how dangerous this job is. You did everything you could, and I am grateful she had you by her side. So, please, just, let me be grateful for you.” 

TK felt Carlos squeeze his hand, and watched Carlos nod his head at Luke. 

“Thank you.” Luke smiled, he wiped more tears off his face, before patting Carlos on the shoulder again. “Do you mind if I join you?” 

“Of course not.” Carlos replied, gesturing to the seat beside him. Luke and Carlos both took seats, and then Luke turned his attention to TK. 

“You must be TK?” Luke asked, reaching out his hand, TK shook it, confused as to how this man knew who he was. Luke must have noticed, because he gave a small laugh, as he let go, and said, “Carlos talks about you all the time to Mia, who in return, talks to me all about how ‘beautifully romantic’ he talks about you.”

TK glances at Carlos, who has a light flush of red over his cheeks. TK can’t help how pleased he is, in seeing something other than a clenched jaw and weary eyes, on his face. He also couldn’t stop the delight he felt in hearing how much Carlos talked about him to his co-workers. 

TK opened his mouth to reply, but felt his phone start vibrating in his pocket. He apologized, and pulled it out to see it was his father. TK excused himself, knowing his father just wanted to check in. 

“Hey dad.” TK answered, after moving away from Carlos and Luke. 

“Hey son, I’m here with Michelle, we just wanted to check up.” Owen replied. TK knew his father had to stay late to do some paperwork, so he wasn’t surprised he was still at work. 

“Mia is still in surgery, we haven’t heard anything yet. Carlos is… he’s doing better than when I first got here. He’s sitting with Mia’s fiancé now. We’re just waiting for news.”

“Thank you for being there with him TK.” He heard Michelle speak over the phone, realizing that his father had him on speaker, “He’s always had a hard time taking comfort from others, I’m glad you were there to help him.” 

“Of course.” TK replied, “Dad, I won’t be home tonight. I’m going to stay with Carlos.” 

TK knew his father probably already figured that part out for himself, but he liked to let his father know so he didn’t worry. Owen had been stressing a lot less about TK, since he’d been doing better, but TK knew there was still an underlying worry when he didn’t know where TK was. 

“I figured. I hope you hear news soon, I love you son.” 

“Love you too, dad.” TK responded, “Michelle, I’ll let you know when we get news.”

“Thank you, TK.”

TK said his goodbyes, and turned back to Carlos and Luke. Carlos was talking to Luke, his face troubled and his eyes sad. Luke was nodding along, with tears in his eyes. TK guessed that Carlos was telling them him what happened on the scene. 

TK watched Carlos look away from Luke, to make eye contact with him, and his eyes were almost pleading. TK made his way back over, sitting back down, and taking Carlos’ hand in his once again, as Carlos turned back to his conversation to Luke. Hearing Carlos talk, confirmed that he was telling Luke about what happened on the scene. TK gave Carlos’ hand a reassuring squeeze, but tried to tune out the actual conversation, so as to not interrupt in any way. 

It took another few hours of them sitting there, trying to make small conversation to distract themselves from the wait, pacing the floor to move out of the un-comfortable chairs, and getting crappy hospital coffee, until the doctor finally came out, asking for Luke. 

TK and Carlos stood, but didn’t move to follow. Carlos gripped TK’s hand a little tighter, so he brought his other hand to Carlos arm, rubbing soothing circles into his skin. They watched the interaction between Luke and the doctor, both nervous of the outcome. 

They watched Luke sag in relief, before smiling at the doctor and shaking his hand. TK felt the tension leave Carlos, his tight grip loosening on his hand. 

“She’s okay, for now.” Luke smiled, “She’s in recovery, it was touch and go, but they finally got her stabilized. The doctor said she’s not completely out of the woods, yet, but he doesn’t see there being any complications within the next 24 hours. They said once she’s moved to the ICU we can see her.” 

“Good, that’s great news.” Carlos said, the relief in his tone obvious. 

“I’m going to go call her parents, and let them know.” Luke said, patting Carlos on the shoulder before walking away. As soon as Luke was gone, Carlos turned to TK and pulled him into a tight hug, and he felt Carlos’ breath hitch.

“She’s okay, honey.” TK assured him, “She’s going to be okay.” 

TK felt Carlos nod his head, pressing a small kiss to TK’s jaw before pulling away. His eyes shining in renewed hope. 

“Why don’t you call Michelle?” TK suggested, touching his cheek, “She’s been worried about you, why don’t you let her know what’s going on.”

“Okay.” Carlos agreed, he gave TK a small smile, before leaning in to give him a soft kiss, before he walked away. 

TK sat back in his seat, shooting his dad a quick text to update him, and waited. Luke returned first, and took a seat. TK could tell he was anxiously waiting to be able to see his fiancé. Carlos returned a little after, taking TK’s hand back in his as he sat back down. 

Their time waiting for Mia to get out of recovery was quiet. It took almost two hours until a nurse walked over to them, letting Luke know that he could take him to see her. Luke stood, then turned to Carlos. 

“Why don’t you come with me?” Luke asked

“Oh no, please. Go see your fiancé.” Carlos said, not wanting to intrude. 

“Carlos, come see her. If your anything like me, it’ll help you to see that she’s okay.” Luke replied, “Then you can get out of here and get some rest. You look like you need it.” 

Carlos nodded, standing up, his hand still in TK’s. 

“I can only allow two of you back.” The nurse said, seeing the contact between TK and Carlos. 

“Go ahead, honey.” TK said, pulling up their linked hands to press a kiss to the back of Carlos’ hand, “I’ll be right here.” 

Carlos leaned down to press his own kiss to TK’s head, before following Luke and nurse. TK was grateful of what a kind and amazing man Luke was. Allowing Carlos to go with him, to see that his fellow officer was okay. TK knew that Carlos wouldn’t leave the hospital until he saw her for himself. 

TK didn’t really know Luke other than the last few hours, but Carlos told him enough about Mia to know the kind person she was. So, he wasn’t too surprised that her fiancé was the same way.

It took a little over 30 minutes until TK saw Carlos making his way back to him. He looked a lot better, the tension was still there, and he looked exhausted, but he no longer held fear behind his eyes. 

“Everything okay?” TK asked, as he stood up to meet his boyfriend, weaving his hand into Carlos’.

Carlos nodded, “Luke took my number and said he’d let me know when she woke up, or if anything changed.”

“Good.” TK smiled. 

“He also says that if he finds out I stayed and didn’t go home with you, he would tell Mia when she wakes up, and she’ll kick my ass.” Carlos replied, letting out a small laugh. 

“He’s a good man.” TK smiled, “Let me drive you home?” 

“Okay.” 

Carlos’ head was lying on his naked chest, as TK rubbed at his back. Carlos arm was heavy over TK’s stomach. They’d been quiet since they laid down, TK hoping Carlos would be able to fall asleep, knowing he needed it. 

“Thank you, Ty.” Carlos’ voice was soft, TK felt his breath over his skin. 

“You don’t have to thank me.” TK replied, repeating what he had told Carlos earlier, “I’ve got you, whatever you need.” 

“It’s just… I’m just so grateful to have you in my life.” Carlos whispered, before pressing a kiss over TK’s heart. 

“Go to sleep, honey. I’ll wake you up if Luke calls you.” TK responded. He had put Carlos’ phone on vibrate, and had left it next to him. He didn’t want Carlos to be startled awake by the phone, Carlos had a draining day and he needed sleep. TK felt Carlos nod, and take a breath. It took a while before he felt Carlos breath even out, and TK was thankful when he felt his body relax in sleep. 

TK knew Carlos wouldn’t be completely okay until Mia was awake and healing. And TK wouldn’t leave Carlos’ side until he was okay. Carlos deserved to have someone care for, and be there for them, and TK wasn’t going anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Thank you for reading, and I'm grateful for all of you.


End file.
